


Next Time

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Three times Ava and Sara got walked in on and the one time they finally remembered to lock the door.





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not quite finished editing the next chapter of 'Real Fake Love' so I'm posting this for day 7 of Femslash Feb.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @Sanvers-deserved-better and twitter @EllaLancelot
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happened it was unplanned.

Sara had warped herself into Ava's office and they were having a conversation about an anachronism. One thing led to another, the conversation got deep, and then this happened.

"You know, you look hot when you scrunch your face like that." Said Sara

Ava cocked an eyebrow and tried to come off as seductive, despite the red blush that had crept across her face "Says the woman who thinks I'm an annoying slave to the Time   
Bureau."

Sara considered "I never said you weren't hot."

"You're not so bad yourself."

Sara took a step closer to Ava "I like you, Ava" she said, changing the mood from flirty to serious.

Ava gulped "I like you too, Sara" She took a step closer and closed the space between them by pulling in the captain for a passionate kiss.

Things started out slow, but the mood quickly changed and soon, Sara was laying on Ava's desk, the mound of paperwork long forgotten.

They were both so wrapped up in what was going on between the two of them that neither woman noticed the door open.

That is, neither woman noticed until Gary let out a high-pitched shriek that caused Ava and Sara to jump apart from one another in record time.

Ava adjusted her shirt and looked to her co-worker, pretending that nothing had happened. "Gary, what do you want?"

The agent was standing in the doorway with his hand over his eyes, and even though he had his back turned, Ava could tell his face was turning a dark shade of red. "It's not   
important, I can come back later... much later."

When he closed the door, Ava and Sara looked at each other.

Sara was the first to break the silence. She started to laugh. Then, Ava started to laugh.

When she had caught her breath, Sara looked at the clock on Ava's wall "I should get back to my team."

Ava sighed "Do you have to go?"

The blonde smiled "Next time."

_________________________________________

The second time it happened, it was hardly an accident. Unplanned? Perhaps. Accidental? No way.

Ava closed the door to the small Waverider restroom and pulled her blouse over her head as Sara did the same.

"How much time do we have?" asked Ava

"Uhh.. Anywhere from five minutes to an hour." 

"Five minutes. I can work with that."

Ava and Sara began to make out again. There wasn't a ton of space, but it wasn't a deal breaker. Nevertheless, neither Ava, nor Sara for that matter, expected this to be happening   
here, but none of that mattered anymore because Sara's hands were in Ava's hair and the wait was finally over.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Said a voice from the doorway.

The two women jolted apart for the second time this week and Ava somehow managed to hit her head on the open door to the medicine cabniet.

Sara turned to the figure standing in the doorway. As she suspected, Zari was right before her eyes, a shit-eating grin on her face.

"You couldn't have knocked?" Asked Sara. She was pissed, no doubt, but she also wanted to get back to the task at hand.

"You couldn't have locked the door?" Replied Zari. "I mean, seriously, it takes two seconds and it saves me- or the rest of the team- from being potentially traumatized. Also, nice   
abs agent Sharpe."

"Get out of here." said Sara, waving her teammate out of the doorway and shutting the door.

Sara looked back at Ava who had a hand on the back of her head. The captain recalled Ava bumping her head and she knew what was coming. Sadly, in this case it was neither her, nor Ava.

"As much as I want to continue, I think I need ice for this." Said the agent, using her free hand to point to the back of her head."

Sara sighed and handed the taller woman her shirt.

Ava put her blouse back on and sighed "Next time?"

"Next time."

_____________________________________________

The third time it happened, it was supposed to work out.

There was nobody around, nothing for heads to get hit on, and most importantly, no doors to lock.

Ava and Sara had found themselves in an elevator after a mission. Alone, together, in an elevator after a mission.

Both realized what a great opportunity this was at about the same moment because one second they were standing in an elevator and the next, Ava had pressed the emergency stop button and was now being shoved against the wall.

"You know, the best thing about elevators is that nobody can walk in unexpectedly" mused Sara

Ava nodded "Agreed."

The two women spent a few minutes fighting for control as they pushed one another against the four walls of the elevator.

Ava's button-up was finally off and Sara watched diligently as it fell onto the floor.

"This is the farthest we've gotten." Said Sara

"Good." Replied Ava as she pulled Sara's henley over her head.

They continued to kiss some more until Sara pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ava

"We're moving, aren't we?" replied Sara

Ava and Sara exchanged a glance before realizing what was about to happen. They quickly grabbed their shirts from the floor and hurriedly attempted to cover themselves before   
the elevator doors opened.

Unfortunately, they didn't have as much time as they wanted, because when the doors slid open, Sara's shirt was still over her head, and Ava's was off-kilter by one button.  
Sara pulled her shirt over her head and her fears had come true when she was greeted with her teammates standing outside the elevator.

"We saw that the elevator had stopped so we fixed it. We thought that you were trapped." Said Ray, eyes glued to the floor.

"I knew they were doing it." Whispered Zari which earned her a swift kick in the shins from Amaya

"Guys, let's give them a minute." Said Amaya as she shooed the Legends out into another room.

Sara collapsed onto the floor and sat down with her legs crossed "Well, there goes our 'next time' "

Ava sighed "Yup. I think you know what I'm about to say."

"Yeah yeah, next time."

Ava nodded. "Next time: part 3. Coming soon."

"Not at this rate." mumbled Sara under her breath.  
__________________________________________

The fourth time it happened, Sara was tired of waiting. Tired of being interrupted, tired of 'next times', tired of having to postpone this this long.

She wanted Ava. No, she needed Ava, and Ava felt the same way.

Sara opened a time portal into Ava's office and kissed her hard and passionate.

Ava cleared her desk and pushed Sara onto it.

"Wait!" Said Sara. She stood up and reached over to the door, locking it.

The captain reverted back to her position under Ava. "Okay, go."

"This time." said Ava

"This time." repeated Sara.


End file.
